


Devil's Bait

by nephilim67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel and Devil, Dominant Dean, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Season/Series 06 spoiler, Suit Kink, Wincest - Freeform, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim67/pseuds/nephilim67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam go to a Halloween party. The irony of their costumes is not lost on them. Sam think's Dean looks incredibly hot in a suit so Dean fucks him in it. Happy Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Bait

"Dean we really should be looking for Eve," Sam said.

"Jesus Sam. You're all business. Can't we take a break for just one day. It's not like we have any leads anyway. Besides, I promised Ellen we'd go to the party," Dean said fixing a black silk tie. 

Dean was in a black suit with a red button down and now a black tie. He knew he looked good. He spent all his just won pool money on it. He had an idea Sam would love it.

"What are you supposed to be anyways?" Sam asked trying not to be obvious about how hot his older brother looked in that suit, even if he could only see his back.

Dean pulled out a pair of cheap devil horns, a tail, and a pitchfork. 

"Really?" Sam said, his eyebrows raised high. 

"You should see your outfit," Dean said pointing to the bed. 

"Oh absolutely not," Sam said defiantly. 

It was an angel outfit. With a halo. And wings.

"Why? Its not like you need an excuse to dress like a girl anyways."

The irony was not lost on the boys. Sam having been Lucifer's vessel and Dean was supposed to be Michael's vessel, until he found Adam a few years back. Now Dean was the devil and Sam the angel.

Dean turned around and took Sam's breath away. He looked amazing in that suit. Dean saw the lust in Sam's eyes. 

"Come on baby brother...for me?" 

Those two words always made Sam melt. 

"Dammit. Fine. I'm sure Cas would really appreciate this look," Sam said, in an angry lust.

Sam got dressed hurriedly. Mumbling how stupid this was. Dean watched him get dressed, admiring his back muscles because even though they'd seen each other naked, Sam was still modest and turned around when he put on his angel outfit.

Dean got the biggest angel costume and it still only came down to just past Sam's knees.

"You are just way too fucking tall, my angel," Dean said fixing the wire halo on top and straightening the the plastic wings.

They headed to Harvelle's. Sam couldn't stop looking at how good Dean looked in that suit. Even with those stupid horns on. 

The bar was packed with people dressed up as stuff they usually killed. Werewolves, witches, vampires. The boys headed right to the bar. When Ellen saw them she laughed. 

"And whose bright idea was this?" She asked the boys, grabbing the beers she already knew they would ask for.

"Dean's," Sam piped up immediately. No way he was being blamed for this mess.

"Hey it's funny and ironic. Only a few people get it. But still, it gives Samantha here a chance to get in a dress." 

Sam gave Dean his worst bitchface. 

Dean's eyes widened, he may have crossed the line a little bit. He walked away from Sam and went to go cheat some people out of money playing pool.

They stayed for a few hours and then Sam got a text from Bobby saying he had a lead on Eve, but that it could wait til morning. 

Sam looked at Dean, his vision slightly blurred from too much drinking. He decided on water for the rest of the night. Dean was too happy at the moment and Sam was having a good time just watching him. That suit fit him perfectly in all the right places. And when he bent over to take a shot, the fabric stretched across his back and Sam just stared at his ass. 

What he wouldn't give at that moment to throw Dean over the pool table.

The night started to wind down. Dean spent more time at the bar talking with Ellen and Jo. Dean was tipsy but not drunk. He kept whispering 'baby brother' and 'my angel' into Sam's ear. 

Sam was glad for the fact that the bottom of whatever it was he was wearing was bigger at the bottom. It was hiding a pretty good erection. Damn Dean and his mouth. 

They left and headed back to the motel. Sam drove because he was far less tipsy than Dean, thanks to the water. 

"God, I can't wait to get you out of that, baby brother," Dean said a sultry twist in his voice and he slid his hand up Sam's thigh.

That caught Sam way off guard and he swerved the car. Dean laughed. 

"Fuck Dean. Knock it off. I'm trying to drive." 

"Chill out Sam. I'm just revving your engine..." Dean smiled.

Sam was frustrated. He needed Dean. Now. He picked up the speed. He needed to be back at the motel, like, an hour ago. 

They were already in the midst of a pretty heavy make out session by the time Dean even got the door open. He pulled the long shirt dress thing over Sam's head leaving Sam in just his boxers. 

He was sprouting a hardcore erection already. 

"Fuck, Sam.. I've barely touched you baby boy."

"It's your suit. I haven't been able to stop staring at you in it all night," Sam confessed. 

"Ahhh so that’s what all the staring was about,," Dean said, "Well then maybe I won't take it off." Dean smirked at Sam.

Sam blushed. Dean knew he’d been staring at him all night. He’d never live this night down. 

"Lose the horns and tail and were good," Sam said.

Dean threw them across the room then stepped close into his brother's personal space. He whispered in his ear, "You are just bait for the devil tonight, baby brother." 

Sam went into a full body shudder. He felt a twist in his stomach. He felt his cock get harder than he thought possible. God he needed Dean.

Sam’s cock rubbed against Dean when Dean whispered to him that he was bait. Dean put his hand down his boxers and began to make long, tight strokes on Sam’s dick. 

"Jesus Sam. I'm gonna have to keep this suit," he smirked at Sam as he could feel him getting even harder. 

Sam just moaned, his dick needed Dean. Dean was standing in front of him fully clothed and Sam was standing in just his boxers. It was so hot. Sam couldn't take the space between them anymore. He laid a soft kiss on Dean’s lips then started to kiss Dean's neck and Dean made moaning noises. 

"Fuck baby brother." 

Sam melted again. Dammit he hated the way that made his knees give out. 

Dean pushed Sam back onto the empty bed and pulled Sam's boxers off. His cock flipped out back toward his stomach. Dean stayed dressed, there was a lusty look in his eyes like he was going to fuck Sam so hard, and it only revved Sam up more. 

Sam rolled him over so Dean was laying on his back and unzipped just Dean's pants. This suit look was far too good to pass up, no matter how much Sam wanted to touch his skin. There was a little bead of pre-come on Dean’s head. Sam licked it just enough for Dean to feel the tip of Sam’s tongue. 

Dean was rock hard and Sam started slowly. Just the head. Then a little farther down holding his brother's hips down from trying to further push down into his mouth. 

"Fuck Sammy. Come on!" Dean moaned. He made whimpering noises. He wanted to fuck Sam’s mouth so bad. 

Sam was all too happy to make Dean suffer just a little bit. The angel outfit, all the whispering in his ear, it was payback time and Sam was going to work him nice and slow. 

He would bob his head slowly up and down creating just enough suction to make Dean whimper with need. He used his tongue to create pressure on his head. Dean kept bucking his hips wanting deeper into Sam throat. 

Sam moved back up to Dean's mouth and neck, still stroking slowly him with his hand. He left soft kisses on Dean's neck and ear.

Dean moaned at Sam, "Dammit baby boy you are so gonna be sorry for this." 

Sam highly doubted that. But he was getting tired of the game, he needed Dean so he let Dean flip him so he was on his back under him.

Dean took off his black silk tie and tied it around Sam's hands. This was new. And sexy. 

But that was the only thing Dean removed. He lubed up two fingers and then started sucking on Sam. Dean tortured him just as bad. It was even worse that he couldn't touch Dean. Dean had hollowed out his cheeks and slowly sucked his way up. He made small licks on his head. He slid one finger into Sam and moved it back and forth so slowly. Sam could feel each knuckle move past him. Sam arched his back and moaned at Dean.

"Holy fuck...Dean...oh god!" Sam felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He wanted Dean so bad. He wanted to feel his hips, his back, his ass. But he couldn't move his hands. Sam moaned against Dean's beautiful mouth. He wanted to touch him so bad. 

It was just the noises Dean wanted to hear. Dean started to suck a little harder and put pressure with his tongue on Sam's head and slid another finger into Sam. Sam bucked his hips toward Dean's hand. 

"Dean...please...I need you inside me. Oh god please!" Sam cried out. 

"Can't wait for the devil to be inside you huh baby brother?"

Sam melted at those words. Dean took Sam's hand and untied them. Sam felt the soft fabric of Dean's jacket. Sam had the small thought that Dean had spent all his money on this suit. He felt across his right shoulders. He rubbed the fabric on his hips. 

Dean, ready to payback Sam for the slow blowjob, pushed himself into Sam in one swift motion. 

"FUCK!" Sam yelled.

He felt the burn and pain and knew it was payback. But damn, it felt good fast. And Dean in that suit was only making his cock harder. 

"Oh baby brother you are so damn tight. You love this don't you?"

"Fuck yes. You are so fucking hot. Dean..."

Dean hit Sam's prostate and Sam yelled out. It didn't take much longer than that before Dean could feel Sam start to buck up harder and his spasm as he started to come. Dean grabbed Sam's cock and started stroking fast and hard. Sam was moaning so loud.

"Fuck Sammy. Yes. Come on. Give it up to me. Come for me baby boy." 

That sent Sam over the edge. He started came so hard and the warm come landed on his stomach and Dean's hand. He was moaning and yelling Dean's name.

"Fuck Dean. Fuck yes. Oh god!"

"Yes baby brother. That's it."

The spasms in Sam got even stronger and started off Dean's hard orgasm.

"Oh Sam. Yessss. You are so perfect. Fuck yes."

Sam could feel the pulsing of Dean's cock inside of him. He looked at Dean in his suit. God he was fucking hot. The black and red made his green eyes stand out even harder. He bucked his hips to feel Dean even longer. 

Dean pulled out of Sam. Sam moaned. He wanted more. Dean, still covered with Sam’s come, stuck a few of his fingers in Sam's mouth. 

"Taste yourself baby brother." Dean said and Sam sucked, "You're so beautiful Sam. Fuck." 

Dean pulled his fingers from Sam. He went to the bathroom and cleaned Sam up. Still in his suit. 

Dean walked to the other side of the room, unbuttoning the red shirt. He threw Sam a candy bar.

"Happy Halloween, Sam." Dean smirked at him. 

Sam smirked back at him. "Well I just got fucked by a hot devil in a suit. I think its been happy enough already."


End file.
